custombioniclefandomcom-20200214-history
Chronicles of Nidhiki
Chronicles of Nidhiki is a 2015 choose your own adventure. Chronicles of Nidhiki follows Nidhiki as a Toa of Air and a member of the Toa Mangai. The game primarily revolves around Nidhiki while developing character for other Toa Mangai, especially Lhikan. The game is a free roamer, meaning you can free-roam around Metru Nui. The layer can choose to be a hero or villian, the villain side meaning you can play Nidhiki's Mutant Spider-like form. There is also is Mata Nui DLC that lets you wonder around Mata Nui and has Elxclusive Bosses and Enemies and threir is also a Web of Shadows texture pack/DLC that adds exclusive bosses. With the Toa Metru unlockable, with the Web of Shadows DLC Nidhiki can become a Toa Hordika (which is not compulsary). Hub Worlds # Coliseum # Ta-Metru # Ga-Metru # Onu-Metru # Po-Metru # Le-Metru # Ko-Metru Characters Toa Mangai # Nidhiki, Toa of Air- wears the Kanohi Volitak, mask of stealth # Lhikan, Toa of Fire- wears the Kanohi Hau, mask of shielding # Tuyet, Toa of Water- wears the Kanohi Densai, mask of intangibility # Naho, Toa of Water- wears the Kanohi Kaukau, mask of water breathing # Lorden, Toa of Earth- wears the Kanohi Pikari, mask of strenth # Trexca, Toa of Stone- wears the Kanohi Kakama, mask of speed # Pelek, Toa of Plant Life- wears the Kanohi Miru, mask of levitation # Kowal, Toa of Ice- wears the Kanohi Akaku, mask of X-ray vision # Voltuk, Toa of Ice- wears the Kanohi Tryna, mask of re-animation # Makesa, Toa of Ice- wears the Kanohi Faxon, mask of kindred # Fevus, Toa of Ice, wears Kanohi Garai, mask of gravity Bosses Chronicles of Nidhiki has a wide range of bosses, arenas and ways to kill the bosses, each boss has a max of six-seven ways to encounter him/her. There are over 50 bosses and 3 final bosses Dark Hunters (40 Bosses) *Airwatcher *Amphibax *Ancient *Avak *Charger *Conjurer *Darkness *Devestator *Dweller *Eleiminator *Firedracax *Gatherer *Glaidiator *Hakann *Krekka *Lariska *Lurker *Mimic *Minion *Phantom *Pioson *Primal *Prototype *Reidak *Ravager *Savage *Seeker *Sentrakh *Shadow Stealer *Shadowed One (Final Boss) *Silence *Spinner *Subterranean *Thok *Tracker *Triglax *Vanisher *Vengence *Vezok *Zaktan *The Recorder Brotherhood of Makuta (12 Bosses) *Teridax (Final Boss) *Spirah *Kojol *Mutran *Antroz *Icarax *Vamprah *Chirox *Bitil *Gorast *Krika *Tridax Inika Titans (6 Bosses) *Seletu Titan *Elda Titan *Kadin Titan *Sanok Titan *Iden Titan *Calix Titan Other non DLC Bosses (5 Bosses) *Morbuzahk *Kanohi Dragon (Final Boss) *Toa Mangai (Exept, Lhikan and Tuyet, can be fought individually) *Lhikan (Final Boss) *Tuyet *Sahrok *Toa Metru (Can be fought individually) Mata Nui DLC (18 Bosses) *Makua *Kane-Ra *Cadohk and Gadohk *Tahnok-Kal *Gahlok-Kal *Nuvohk-Kal *Pahrok-Kal *Levahk-Kal *Koraohk-Kal *Makuta *Takuta Nuva *Toa Nuva (Can be fought individually) *Tukanuva Web of Shadows DLC (4 Bosses) *Sidorak *Roodaka *Toa Hordika (Can be fought individually) *Keetongu Sandbox Edition Sandbox Edition is an Edition that takes out story mode to put in more Metru's. Also the game comes with the Mata-Nui DLC and adds more Koro's/Wahi's. Boss battles are still available in this version. Hub-Worlds Metru Nui #Collesium #Ta-Metru #Ga-Metru #Onu-Metru #Po-Metru #Le-Metru #Ko-Metru #Av-Metru #Kra-Metru #De-Metru #Fe-Metru #Ce-Metru #Ba-Metru #Vo-Metru #Fa-Metru #Su-Metru #Bo-Metru Mata Nui #Ta-Koro/Wahi #Ga-Koro/Wahi #Onu-Koro/Wahi #Po-Koro/Wahi #Le-Koro/Wahi #Ko-Koro/Wahi #Av-Koro/Wahi #Mangaia #De-Koro/Wahi #Fe-Koro/Wahi #Ce-Koro/Wahi #Ba-Koro/Wahi #Vo-Koro/Wahi #Fa-Koro/Wahi #Su-Koro/Wahi #Bo-Koro/Wahi Category:Games